


Girl, Gotten (The Heroine After Remix)

by Redrikki



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: As long as Asami's the hero, Korra's okay being the love interest.





	Girl, Gotten (The Heroine After Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [heroine, after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785668) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 
  * In response to a prompt by [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai) in the [remixrevivalmadness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2017) collection. 



Korra and Asami sat together on the steps of the Air Temple, gazing out across the bay. The light from the spirit portal cast a golden glow over what was left of downtown. They had saved the city, but there was so much left to do. Korra squeezed Asami’s hand. There was no one else she rather do it with.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Something Jinora said once.” Asami’s smile was sad and a little wistful. “In all the stories, the heroes are always orphans.”

“Yeah.” Korra frowned. “I guess.” She knew from experience how loss could shape a person. “But my parents are still alive.”

“What makes you think you’re the hero?”

Korra gestured to the city she’d saved. More than once. “What else would I be?”

“I was thinking, maybe—” Asami hesitated, biting her lip. “Maybe love interest?” she asked, her eyes brimming with hope.

Wait. What? Was Asami Sato, the smartest, pretties, bravest, most glamorous girl in Republic City asking her out? She took too long to respond and the hope drained from Asami’s eyes. Korra cupped her cheek and it came flooding back. Their first kiss was more sweet than passionate, but Korra thought she got her point across.

“My hero.”


End file.
